


More than just a Dream

by TheOtakuKawaiiGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, art student, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtakuKawaiiGirl/pseuds/TheOtakuKawaiiGirl
Summary: (Y/N) is a curious and spacious art student. She perceives the world differently than most people. One day she tested a theory and a lot changed from there.





	1. Ch. 1  //  Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osiris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osiris/gifts), [Jonathan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan/gifts), [Ash ( my wifey )](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ash+%28+my+wifey+%29), [SabbyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyWrites/gifts), [momothesweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/gifts), [cecily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecily/gifts), [Danielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielle/gifts).



> This is entirely self indulgent, let me be. :p
> 
> I haven't wrote any fluff in a long time. Needed a change of pace!!

Kuroo had this mysterious aura to him, you could feel it. This feeling emerged with every sly joke and smirk his face held. Though, you only observed him from afar; he isn’t aware that you want to know him.

 

The same homeroom and grade level, but you never approached him. There were cement blocks and anchors in your legs whenever the thoughts obstructed your thoughts.  It wasn’t that you were a creepy stalker, no. You were an admirer, or at least that’s what you told yourself.

 

Unknown to you, Kuroo observed you as well. More along the lines that you reminded him of someone. Instead of video games, your face was always in your sketchbook or journal. You didn’t appear to have many friends either.

 

After practice, Kuroo walked Kenma home, it was routine. They talked amongst themselves, well Kuroo spoke. Until Kenma whispered something to him with a deadpan.

 

“Kuroo, someone is following us.”

 

“Huh? How can you tell? Are you positive?”

  
  
“Yes.”

 

Kuroo subtly stretched and observed his surroundings when he spotted you behind a tree with a curious look in your eyes. A small smirk formed on his face. 

 

“Hmm. I guess we do.”

 

“Are you gonna do something about it? It’s kind of weird.”

 

“Hmm.. Yeah, I’ll handle it, just not right now.”

 

Finally, they reached Kenna's house and Kuroo waved him farewell. When he began his journey to his house you were no longer insight.  Did you leave or find a better hiding spot? He wondered.

 

A few days after he noticed that you do happen to follow the pair around, he decided he wanted to approach you. After he received information on you from classmates. They didn’t have much to say, you never spoke to them and they never attempted.  You were an outsider. The thought drifted in his mind, surrounding it with a melancholic atmosphere.

 

The volleyball team held a practice on this Thursday afternoon. After the practice was finished, Kuroo informed Kenma that he was going to stay later. With an excuse of extra practice. Kenma wasn’t an idiot, he figured out why immediately, but chose to not speak about it.

 

Practice didn’t go late into the night as it usually did. The sun had began to set on the horizon and left the school in a beautiful, golden haze.

 

Kuroo paced around the hallways of the school. He discovered your favorite places to rest or work; by observing you, of course: the back stairwell of the Arts wing, the rooftop, the library, or the trees behind the schools. He figured they were quaint and quiet places where you expressed yourself.

 

Kuroo spotted you underneath the window in the stairwell. You sat atop your bookbag with your sketchbook in hand. He hid behind a pillar, too well; it allowed this eerie feeling to startle you into leaving.

 

When you were prepared to leave, he followed you and remained hidden. When you entered the hallway, Kuroo came from behind you silently; he pinned you with one arm and a sly grin to the wall.

 

Your eyes widened and hues of red filled your cheeks and ears.

 

“Hello, kitten,” he purred.

 

You were a loss for words, what  _ can  _ you say? Kuroo approached you and pinned you in the newfound trend way too. At least it was after school..

 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

 

You shook your head in a slow movement. 

 

“I’m Kuroo, but I am aware you must know that by now. And you’re (Y/N), my little kitten,” he grinned at you.

 

Finally, he released you from his half-body-cage. A small gasp left your mouth and you closed your eyes.

 

“So what are you doing here after school hours?” He wounded aloud.

 

“I-I didn’t realize it was late. I was just d-drawing..” You mumbled.

 

“Oh, you’re an artist?” He asked, though he knew the answer.

 

You nodded your head with a spacious look in your eyes. Kuroo smirked, you always seemed to have a lost look on your face. 

 

“Would you like to, uh, walk home with me?” He asked. Your eyes and curious look intruded his nerves. The feeling startled him.

 

A hesitant sound came from you, to which he informed you that you didn’t  _ have  _ to do it. But you actually agreed, with the cutest smile. It made his heart thump.

 

On the walk home, he asked you a hundred and two questions. What kind of things do you like to draw? Do you have any siblings? Play any sports? Favorite color? 

It made you smile, someone actually wanted to talk to you. You answered each of his questions without eye contact, a smile rested on your face.

 

“Who’s your best friend?” He asked and peered at you.

 

You avoided all eye contact then and quit walking. “No one, I-I don’t have really any friends, actually.”

 

A small piece of Kuroo’s heart tugged. Huh, so you actually are a lot Kenma, in a strange sense. 

 

Kuroo approached you and peered down at you. Then he engulfed you into a smothering, loving hug. It made you gasp for breath. The sweet gesture was quite deadly. 

He pulled away and ruffled your hair, “well, you can call me a friend, kitten!”

 

The pinkest hues formed on your cheeks and stars fluttered in your eyes. Kuroo grinned at you and placed an arm around your shoulder, to urge you to walk further.

 

“I do have another question for you though.”

 

“What is it, Kuroo-kun?” You asked. The honorific caused blood to fill his small, hot head.

 

“Why did you follow me and Kenma home that one day?”

 

Your body tensed and you released yourself from his grasp. Nope, you weren’t going to answer that. Nope, nope. A strangled smile plastered itself on your face and you turned to face him. 

 

You both arrived at your house, you could leave. “N-no reason! Bye-bye, Kuroo-kun,” you squeaked and ran into your house. You slammed the door and leaned against it. Phew, that was a close one. You couldn’t outright openly admit you thought he was cute, but you also believed he was dating Kenma. So you followed them home, to test your theory.

 

Kuroo deadpanned and watched your door. Then he raked a hand through his bed head and grinned. You were definitely one of a kind.


	2. Ch. 2  //  Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware that schools in Japan begin in April, but I wanted to have it start sooner, because March is a great time. :3

Monday mornings were never particularly hard for you. No, every morning happened to be a hard morning. The same could have been stated about Kuroo.

 

A sigh left your lips and you stepped outside; met with the cool, springtime air and a grin. Wait, a grin?

 

Kuroo waited patiently outside your house, he wanted to escort you to school. A soft smiled placed itself upon your face. 

 

“Morning, kitten!” He saluted.

 

“Good morning, Kuroo-kun,” you greeted, “you weren’t waiting too long were you?” 

 

He shook his head and placed his arm around your shoulder. It was lie, he had been outside shivering his butt off for twenty six minutes. Not that he cared, but it was a bit windy.

 

The walk to school was quaint and quiet, exactly how you’d prefer for your mornings to be. Kenma joined into the walk too and Kuroo pulled his hoodie before he walked into the  telephone pole. It brought a smile to your lips.

 

Kenma felt awkward, nonetheless. Though, he chose not to comment. The girl who followed them home, walked with them to school. A huff of a chuckle left his mouth.

 

Kenma separated from you and Kuroo when the warning bell rang throughout the school. Kuroo walked you to homeroom and seated himself beside you. He was shocked when everyone grew silent and observed you both.

 

“Why is everyone looking over here?” He grinned at his classmates.

 

One boy spoke, for the others, “nothing, we’ve just never really seen her with another person.”

 

Kuroo felt his heart tug again. Admittedly, you weren’t a person who was easily spotted in the crowd. Despite how cute he believed you were.

 

Kuroo wanted to mumble under his breath over the other students, but chose to mute himself. He turned around in his seat and faced you.

 

“Hey kitten, where do you usually eat lunch? I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind if Kenma and I joined you,” he spoke and chuckled.

 

“Uhh.. If it’s warm and sunny I usually sit underneath the trees behind the school. If it’s rainy I am usually in the stairwell. Where do you normally sit, Kuroo-kun?” You asked and stared out the window and the sun that rose over the tree line. 

 

“Kenma enjoys sitting on the rooftop, but if you aren’t careful and a teacher catches you up there during school hours, you’ll get a detention. Trust me, I have received three,” he shook his head.

 

“Did Kenma get into trouble too? I don’t really depict him as the troublesome type.”

 

“Nah, Kenma isn’t an angel; he is just quick to leave. Why? Am I the troublesome type?” Kuroo questioned.

 

“Not really, but your hair makes you seem devilish,” you stated with a small giggle.

 

Kuroo erupted in loud laughter and ruffled your hair. You were funny, in your own way. The homeroom teacher walked into the room and everyone shifted in their seats.

 

Mr. Kinoko stood in the front of the classroom, hands clasped behind his back. His mustache and glasses narrowly touched. “Good morning, third years,” he began, “the Spring festival is approaching and every third year is required to participate. If you want to graduate, that is.”

 

Kuroo exchanged a quick glance with you and returned his focus to Mr. Kinoko. 

 

“Each of you will be paired into teams of two to four. I will allow you to choose your teams. Like everything in life there are cost and benefits. The benefit is you may work with friends; the cost? You must spend your next three weekends here, no exceptions,” he stated and most everyone groaned aloud. 

 

“There will be different booths, nothing too similar either. You may discuss with the other third years in classes A and C about who does what. Though, there must be a cafe, performance, and a grand dinner. Those will require most every third year to participate. We want to cater to the underclassmen and your families. This is a tradition and some other schools may visit too,” Mr. Kinoko grinned and dismissed everyone to talk amongst each other.

 

The class president, Hana, walked in front of the class with a cute smile on her face. She clapped her hands together and spoke, “I’m sure everyone has their teams figured out by now? The performance he mentioned will most likely be Romeo and Juliet. I know, so overused. In order for it to not feel this way, we will put a spin onto it! I’ll go into more details later.”

 

She continued, “the cafe and grand dinner will involve most all of us. The cafe requires us to dress as maids and butler, to give a fancy atmosphere. The grand dinner will be similar, but will feature our school colors rather than spring pastels.This means everyone will bring one to two items off the checklist to feed everyone. Since we have enough money in our budget, thanks to the volleyball and art program, we can splurge a little in some areas.”

 

Then she beamed a bright smile and her long, light hair swayed behind her, “any questions?”

 

A few people raised their hands, including you. Hana pointed toward a boy seated in the front and ushered him to speak, “what does sensei mean by booths?”

 

Without hesitation she answered, “like face painting, tours around the school, games, and other events. Some junior high students may attend to view the school, so remember to be on your best behavior!”

 

Katana, a girl with shorter hair and the vice class president, raised her hand, “can I wear a pastel purple maid costume?”

 

Hana grinned and rapidly shook her head, “yes, of course!”

 

The she acknowledged your small hand raise, “yes?”

 

“Can I help decorate the backdrop of the performance?” You asked with huge, starry eyes. 

 

Hana smiled, as did Kuroo. “Yes, that would be lovely!”

 

Homeroom was dismissed and everyone was sent to their normal classes. Kuroo walked you to your foreign language class. You waved him goodbye and he ruffled your hair. Kuroo had a college prep class.

 

Finally, lunch approached and Kuroo and Kenma greeted you underneath the trees. “Sorry we’re late, Kenma wanted to grab a sandwich from the cafeteria,” Kuroo apologized and Kenma boredly, glared at him.

 

“That’s fine, I just got here,” you smiled. Your back laid against a tree and Kenma sat across from you. Kuroo sat down beside you and laid his head in your lap. Blood rushed to your face and he merely grinned.

 

Kenma muttered underneath his breath, but refused to repeat it when Kuroo asked. 

 

You grabbed your sketchbook and laid it on Kuroo’s face. He didn’t mind, he wanted to take a nap. You began to draw Kenma, unknown to either of them. He was curled up with his face in his game, it gave you a chance to further practice with hands. A comfortable silence fell over the three of you, until Kuroo began to lightly snore.

 

After awhile the school bell rang, Kuroo was saddened to return to classes. He took a short rest on your lap, and your legs were comfortable. You shook his shoulders, to alert him. He grinned at you, “thank you, kitten. I had a great nap, your legs are soft.”

 

You were flustered and rose to your feet. Nope not today. “Hey, kitten, what class do you have right now?” He asked.

 

“Art. Don’t you have volleyball?” You shot back.

 

“Oh, so you really did follow me around, huh?” He teased and you rushed away when you heard his barks of laughter. 

 

You explained to your art teacher that you were to decorate for the third year performance. Mr. Namekuji, your art teacher, was elated. He was Japanese American, and studied and taught art in America. Then when he met his current wife, they moved back to Japan.

 

Everyone was excited for the upcoming festival, yourself included. It meant that everyone was able to join together, and Kuroo wanted to be your partner. Though, neither of you knew what booth you would host. 

 

The school day was finished and Kuroo and Kenma were to walk you home. As you left the school building the class president, Hana, shouted for Kuroo to speak with her. It caught both yours and Kenma’s attention. With the same thought in mind, you both exchanged a glance.  _ What did he do to get into trouble? _

 

Hana spoke to him briefly and allowed him to return to you both. You decided to ask what she wanted, since Kenma wouldn’t. At least not with you around.

 

“She wants me to play Romeo in the play. She’ll be Juliet. She asked me since I am the captain of the volleyball team and the lead male in the theater department is a second year,” he responded.

 

A part of you shrank, maybe you wouldn’t be able to see him a lot afterall. Though, you were happy he would be the lead role. Kenma snorted loudly at his statement.

 

“They’ll  _ never  _ be able to tame your hair,” he spoke in a monotone voice.    
  


You giggled and covered your mouth when Kuroo deadpanned. One of the first things Kenma told them today was a jab at Kuroo.

 

“It isn’t that messy!” He defended.

 

Tears and laughter erupted from you; you clutched your stomach and his shoulder. It was true, and it was hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a joke with the art teacher's name; Mr. Slug would be the translation, if I am correct. It's a jab at my own art teacher who can take up to a week to help us since there are so many students.


	3. Ch. 3  //  Quaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm giggly cause I know where this is all going. I am excited for when the festival does arrive ;p

The week passed; ultimately, you and Kuroo discussed ideas for booths. Caricature drawings? But you felt bad if you drew someone in an absurd, offensive way. Volleyball games? Then he would be too focused on actually playing. The booth troubled the both of you. 

 

Kenma sat alongside you both and threw in his two cents. “What about a dunking booth? It’ll be a little chilly, but otherwise enjoyable.”

 

Hana and Katana happened to be near your small group and overheard him. “Oh, yes, that sounds wonderful! We were just looking for you two. Would you both do it?”

 

Kuroo exchanged a troubled glance with you, but you shrugged as response. It didn’t bother you if you were to get drenched, if you had a towel.

 

Hana clapped her hands excitedly and cheered. Katana pulled out a checklist and marked it. They waved their goodbyes and left.

 

“I guess it’s finalized then, we are the dunking booth,” Kuroo sighed. 

 

“Ehh, it could be worse, we could be forced to make food the whole day,” you reasoned and he agreed. 

 

“Oh, Kenma! I have a gift for you,” you remembered and grabbed your sketchbook. 

 

He peaked at you and watched you gently rip a piece of paper from your book. You smiled and handed it to him. “I’m sorry it isn’t that pretty, it’s nowhere near my best. I finished it, and thought that you might like it.”

 

A small blush appeared on his face and Kuroo grinned. It made him happy any day if Kenma could express a different emotion.

 

“T-thanks. You’re a good artist,” he complimented. 

 

You beamed and squealed a bit. Kuroo slung his arm over your shoulder. His mouth neared your ear, “you should draw me too, kitten.”

 

Your body tensed and he grinned. Truth be told, you had drawn him. Four times, to be exact. He doesn't need to know that.

 

“So, Kuroo-kun, are you excited to be Romeo?” You changed the subject.

 

Kuroo pouted and returned back to a smile. He closed his eyes and sighed, “I suppose? Although, I’d prefer if you were Juliet.”

 

You looked startled and questioned him. “Well, it means I would kiss you!” He defended and you smacked his arm with flushed cheeks.

 

“No, it means that we’d both die,” you retorted. 

 

“If I could kiss you, it would be worth death,” he spoke dramatically.

 

“Wow, you really do work well for this part,” you snickered.

 

“Kuroo, you sound like Oikawa; please stop,” Kenma groaned.

 

Kuroo gasped and held his chest, “Kenma, how dare you! I am nothing like him.”

 

“Who’s Oikawa?” You asked.

 

“He’s the setter of another volleyball team. We’ve observed a few of their games with a few of the Karasuno guys,” Kuroo answered. 

 

“Oh, cool. Are you guys alike..?” You asked.

 

Kuroo shrugged, “ehh, not really. He flirts with a lot of girls and spends too much time on his hair. Though, when it comes to volleyball, he is a great leader.”

 

The bell resonated throughout the school and the outside. Kenma waved goodbye to you both. It was Friday afternoon, which meant you and Kuroo were both forced to help with the festival over the weekend. Kuroo stood to his feet and extended his hand. You accepted it and lifted yourself off the ground. Kuroo didn’t release your hand, not that it bothered you. 

 

The third years gathered during the last class of the day. Everyone squeezed together inside the gymnasium. Hana stood on the bleachers to gather attention.

 

“Alright, everyone! For those who are participating in the maid and butler cafe, we need your dress sizes and what color you will wear. Check in with Katana, please. For the others in the play, I will hand you your lines and we will rehearse tomorrow from noon till sunset. This weekend will be preparations for your booths and what supplies we’ll need. Got it?” She spoke and everyone listened.

 

A handful of students gathered in a line adjacent of Katana, yourself and Kuroo included. “Kuroo, are you sure you can be a butler and in the play?” You asked. 

 

“Yeah, besides, everyone has to serve people during the grand dinner. It should be fine,” he responded.

 

Katana asked what color dress and what size you requested. The same was asked for Kuroo, but what color tie. He chose to coordinate his tie with the pastel color of your dress.

 

“Now, everyone needs to advise me what food they will bring to the cafe. Pastries, teas, and coffee are essential,” Hana informed everyone.

 

“Today, you all are dismissed early to retain supplies for your booths. If you want, please bring a test sample of the food you would like to serve our guests. Please, bring in quality food! The money that is spent at the festival goes to the school,” Hana grinned, as did Katana; probably for different reasons.

 

You both informed Hana that you would prepare cakes. Kuroo grinned and dragged you out of the gymnasium when most of the students left. 

 

“Kuroo-kun, what kind of cake will you make?” You asked. The both of you walked to the market, hand in hand.

 

“Probably red velvet. What about you, kitten?” He wondered.

 

“Hmm. Confetti cake! Because there are a lot of colors and it’s festive,” you cheered.

 

Kuroo grinned down at you; yep, definitely you. The general market felt surreal and quaint. One of the lights flickered. You and Kuroo were the only ones in the store, aside from the clerk who slept in his chair. 

 

Kuroo stared at the aisles and you shimmied past him to gather your ingrediants. “Kuroo-kun, are you ready?”

 

He held up one finger and left you to stand in your spot. You watched his heap of hair dissapear and then shortly reappear. He held cake mix, chips, ramen, and candy.

 

“What’s all that for?” You asked when the both of you placed your items on the counter.

 

“For us, tonight,” he began and tapped the counter, “Mr. Hae, wakey wakey.”

 

The old man appeared startled and then smiled at Kuroo. “Ah, good afternoon, Kuroo-san!” Mr. Hae greeted and then noticed you. “Who’s this pretty lady? Your girlfriend?” He  asked, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

 

The both of your eyes grew wide. Kuroo laughed and neither confirmed nor denied the question. “Mr. Hae, how are Kai and Akira?” He avoided the question.

 

“They’re great, Akira recently got engaged and Kai is traveling Europe,” he grinned; they must be his children.

 

Mr. Hae scanned your items together, “that’ll be 2,000 yen.” Kuroo paid for the items, despite your protests. You thanked Mr. Hae and waved goodbye.

 

Kuroo grabbed your hand and walked you to his home. Mr. Hae grinned as you both left. “Kuroo-kun, why are we going to your house?” You asked.

 

“It’d be better company to make the cakes together,” he reasoned and you agreed.

 

Kuroo lead you to his house and held the door open for you. He shouted into the house to announce your arrival. No one responded. “Huh, I guess everyone is out,” he smiled then gestured you to follow him.

 

You placed your school bag on the hook, and took off your shoes. “Who is everyone, your family?” 

 

A smile formed on Kuroo’s lips, “yeah, my parents and my little sister. She’ll be home shortly, though. I think she’ll adore you.” Pink hues rushed to your face at the unexpected compliment. 

 

“Alright, kitten, wash up; we’re about to start baking,” Kuroo stated and tossed you an apron. You nodded your head. “There’s quite a bit to do,” he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger!! :s

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!


End file.
